beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
King (4D)
This page is for the Legend Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, click here King is one of the main characters of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the Legendary Bladers; specifically a Solar System Blader that representing the planet, Mars. He battles with his Beyblade, Variares D:D. Character Design Anime King has large dark blue spiky hair and a dark skin tone. He has blue eyebrows and light blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves. He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the centre, as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark black shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. Interestingly, King's hair turns white and becomes raised spiked up, when his Legend Aura is showing. Also, King's face highly resembles that of Hikaru's. Manga In the manga, King does not have much of a difference from his anime version. Except that his hair also remains white and raised up. History Background King was born to a poor family in Greece. Many years later, he was forced onto the streets with only his Beyblade and Equipment left. One night, he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new bey buried in the Rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him a gift: Variares D:D. Metal Fury King first appeared in ''Finished! The New Unicorno''. He began an argument with Masamune Kadoya over who was stronger. He later competed in the "Sphere 360" Block B battle, which he later won alongside Masamune and Jigsaw. In [[4D017|''I Am The Champion!]], King battled in the finals of the "Sphere 360" tournament. After a grueling battle in which he revealed himself as a Legend Blader, he beat Masamune to win the tournament. It was revealed in [[4D018|''The Labyrinth of Mist Valley]] that he decided to stay in America and train as a Legend Blader with his new friend, Masamune Kadoya. King returned in ''The Battle of Bey Star Island'' to compete in the "Beyster Island Championship". After a grueling match with Aguma, He and Variares prevailed and advanced to the next round. In ''Furious! The Two Big Battles'', King challenged Ryuga to a battle. After putting up a tremendous fight; Ryuga won the match with L-Drago's special move; Dragon Emperor: Descends. In ''Orion's Whereabouts'', King fought alongside Gingka against Chris and Johannes. The battle however was interrupted by Ryuga and the Dark Side managed to escape. Later, Masamune's Blader Spirit is hindered and King restores it with the famous "NUMBER ONE" shout, just as good friends do. In [[4D031|''The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?]], King's bey began glowing red hot due to the Rise of Nemesis. Him, Gingka, Yuki, Masamune and Madoka quickly divised a plan for tracking down Nemesis, that involved visiting a certain temple. In [[4D033|''The Child of Nemesis]], He observed a battle between Yuki Mizusawa and Johannes shortly before leaving for the next room, in which Dunamis awaited them. Battles Beyblade Variares D:D is King's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. 25px Special Moves *'King of Thunderstorms' - King's first special move, he first used this move in Episode 16 of Metal Fury. Gallery Anime King1000345545.jpg King3.PNG King4.PNG King.PNG King2.PNG King5.PNG King6.PNG King4D.jpg|King King7.PNG King9.PNG King10.PNG King11.PNG|A new rivalry with Masamune King12.PNG|King Launching Variares. King13.PNG King14.PNG King15.PNG dsabsdajbsdaj.PNG saddabad.PNG King28.PNG King26.PNG King16.PNG King17.PNG King18.PNG King20.PNG King21.PNG King22.PNG King29.PNG King27.PNG KING BL.jpg KingSolarSystem.jpg KingAncestor.jpg|King's Ancestor KING114.jpg King Vs Aguman.jpg|King vs Aguma KingLegend1.jpg Tv13456789098765.jpg KingLegend3.jpg KingLegend4.jpg KingLegend5.jpg Beyblade 4D King.png|King in a Beybatte with Aguma Beyblade 4D King saying oh my God.png|King about to battle Aguma. Aguma Vs King.jpg|King Vs Aguma HappyKing.jpg KingVsRyuga.jpg KingA.png MasamuneVsChris4.jpg MasamuneVsChris11.jpg KingC.png 128 10.jpg 128 7.jpg 128 6.jpg 128 4.jpg 128 19.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 King launches Variares.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png|King with other Legend Blader King.jpg 133 9.jpg|Variares Glowing. Tv1319931743005.jpg Picture 311.png Picture 358.png King01.jpg King00.jpg Picture 308.png 137 5.jpg Picture 357.png Tv1323560369965.jpg Tv1323560385486.jpg Beyblade 4D Masamune and King.JPG King.jpg King 150.jpg 150 LB.jpg Manga AgumaManga16.PNG|King in the manga King4D3.PNG King4D4.PNG King4D5.PNG King4D6.PNG King4D8.PNG King4D7.PNG King4D9.PNG King4D10.PNG King4D11.PNG King4D12.PNG King4D14.PNG King4D15.PNG King4D16.PNG King4D17.PNG KingManga.PNG Trivia *King never actually got hit by the Star Fragment, as fate was given to him, Variares. Meaning that anybody could have taken Variares, and become a Legendary Blader.This could be because the original legendary blader had no descendants. *Compared to the original King, some things they share in common are their white hair, and dark skin tone. *King resembles Helios from Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. Their hair stylers are simillar and their face designs. Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury